Paul DelVecchio
Pauly D (born Paul DelVechhio on July 5, 1980) is Rhode Island's most well known DJ and is known for keeping a tanning bed in his house. He orders gel by the case and does his hair twice a day--once in the morning and once before hitting the town, spending at least 25 minutes on his 'do'. By the age of 18, Pauly was already a well known DJ in Providence, RI. Before joining Jersey Shore, Pauly joined forces with another local DJ and friend to create VIP-PROV, a club promotions team that worked in all the hottest local nightclubs. For Pauly, cleanliness is next to Godliness, so living with roommates may put a strain on his routine. Season 1 "Your girl's favorite DJ" Pauly D is introduced as the hair-obsessed, tanning fanatic DJ from Rhode Island. He immediately clicks with Mike and the two form a partnership easy on. The oldest of the crew, Pauly D mixes business with pleasure, never failing to show up for work at the T-shirt shop, but always active on the party scene, whether it be mixing tracks in the DJ booth or playing wingman to Mike while in the hot tub with the ladies. His hook-ups included rejecting Snooki's drunk advances, but spending time in his bed with J-WOWW, making it slightly uncomfortable when her long-time boyfriend comes to visit. Pauly D along with Mike lead the household in hook-ups, bringing home different girls every night, much to the disgust of the girl roommates. But Pauly D is not only an experienced DJ and ladies man, he is a skilled firefighter. After nearly blowing up the propane tank on the barbeque grill, Pauly saves the day by knowing how to use a fire extinguisher. Mike and Pauly seal their brotherhood when Pauly attempts to take the "grenade" for Mike. The boys view hooking up with women as a battle. And in battle, there are obstacles like grenades. The grenade in this instance was the non-attractive friend of Mike's very attractive date. Pauly does his best to entertain the annoying and restless guest, but fails and throws in the towel, retiring to his bedroom. Unfortunately for Mike, the grenade completely bombed him-interrupting his hot and heavy session with his date. As for Pauly, he can say as a friend that he tried. As Season 1 wraps, Pauly even gets his first stalker, a girl named Danielle he hooked up with that apparently won't let it go. From following him on the boardwalk to harassing him with strange phone calls, the girl doesn't give up. The quacking duck phone calls forced the roommates to take the phone off the hook for the night, something unheard of before. Although somewhat scared, this game player is accustomed to clingers and eventually is attracted to her crazy personality. Nevertheless, Pauly D. ends the season as he started: single, tan, and hair perfectly intact. Season 2 Quotes ---- * Can’t stand this weather, ya can’t get tanned in this weather,ya can’t creep in this weather, you can’t do anything, girls don’t come out in this weather, they stay in the house. * In a weird Snookers world, like me and Snookers would make the best, like, little guidos and guidettes, little poofs and blow-outs on our little kids. *Don’t let the spike hair fool you, like I’m not a bitch. * She just doesn't want to feel like a trashbag because she has a boyfriend and she kissed me with her tongue. *They were acting kinda stupid, but we just made the best out of the situation like we always do & just ride out. *I couldn't have sex with my girl, she had her period. I go to take her pants off - she wouldn't let me, no big deal. *You gotta stay fresh-to-death I call it - fresh outfit, fresh haircut, fresh tan, just stay fresh. *We’re beatin’-up-the-beat, that’s what we say when we’re doing our fist pump. First, we start off by banging the ground, we’re banging it as the beat builds ‘cause that beat’s hittin’ us so we’re fightin’ back, it’s like we beat up that beat. *When I go into the club I have a game plan, I don’t wanna waste my time and take home a girl that just wants to hang out, I just wanna get to the business… so. you light it up and then you move on & at the end of the night you see who you end up with. *Girls love a DJ, so once they see me behind the wheels of steel over there, doing my thing... watch out. *I'm doing him a favor 'cause I see the spot, it has some potential, and I like to throw down a sick mix and that's gonna bring people to his spot. *I think what happened to Snookers brought us a lot closer to Snookers, definitely. 'Cause now we like kinda feel bad and she's a real person, i mean, we get on her and stuff like that but we still care for her. *My hair didn't even move an inch and I was in & out of the water. My hair's windproof, waterproof, soccerproof, motocycleproof. I'm not sure if my hair's bulletproof, I'm not willin' to try that. *They're cool girls. They're smart and everything, but they want to hook up just as well, but I think it will take a couple of times seeing them to hook up. They're not like whores. JWOWW's bf, Tommy This kid's a sucka, he keeps sending her all this sh*t. *It's so hard to find a good man these days. That's why I date women. *Ronnie’s in pure creep mode. *Someone threw a drink and then all of a sudden it was like WWIII or something. *Through the scuffle Snooks gets hit in the face, again. Poor girl… she needs to take some karate classes or somethin’. She needs self defense. Somebody’s got to teach her how to fight or duck. *I don’t even understand that religion or what it is, I just wanna get to the business. *You spilled the haterade. *I just met this girl and she already stalks my whole life. Category:Cast